


his little wolf

by befham



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingerfucking, I Don't Even Know, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1511822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/befham/pseuds/befham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime loves to make his little wolf howl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	his little wolf

"My sweet, sweet girl," Jaime whispered against the soft skin of her neck.

Jaime had always thought his little wife was beautiful. Even when she was a child and betrothed to Joffrey, he had noted with disinterest that the eldest Stark daughter would be a beauty. But now, as her belly grew larger everyday as she bore his child, she was never more beautiful. Her delicate face had rounded, her pert breasts had grown full and swollen, the soft curves of her body slowly filling out. Ever since his little wife had looked at him with a worried frown marring her face and whispered, "I am with child," Jaime found himself fascinated with the changes of her body. Cersei had never let him near her when she carried their children, so every change in Sansa's body was just as new to him too.

His cock hardened in his breeches as Sansa pulled his face towards hers and kissed him with a mounting hunger. Grabbing one of his hand, Sansa boldly placed it under her nightgown and between her legs. Feeling her already slick and ready for him, Jaime lifted her gown higher up her body revealing her bare lower half. He stroked her slick folds, the gentlest of touches causing her body to react in the most delicious manner. He slowly thrust a finger into her dripping core and worked her slowly.

"Jaime please-" his little wife panted. She pulled at his breeches impatiently and wrapped her soft hand around his aching cock. Jaime groaned and added another finger into Sansa's cunt. "I need more, Jaime. Please-"

"My little wolf, how you torture me. Get up on your knees." Jaime withdrew his fingers and tapped her lightly on her arse. With far more grace than a woman in her condition should be able to achieve, Sansa crawled to her hands and knees, took off her flimsy nightgown and spread herself before her lord husband. Jaime stood and removed his breeches and stroked his cock. How did a man such as him end up with a girl such as Sansa Stark? Jaime crawled onto the bed behind her and stroked the soft skin of her back. Sansa jumped in surprise but relaxed into his touch. "You are so beautiful," Jaime said softly, reaching around to cup a large breast.

Sansa hissed in pleasure but murmured, "Gently. They're too tender." Jaime chuckled but removed his hand.

"I apologise, my lady. Please allow me to make it up to you." Without further preamble, Jaime moved away from her and kissed the tops of her thighs. He felt his wife's tense in anticipation. Jaime parted Sansa's slick folds and gently licked her slit. His little wolf didn't disappoint him when she howled in pleasure. What follows is nothing but an act of worship, because there are fewer places that Jaime would rather be with his face buried in his wife's cunt.

Unable to help himself any longer, Jaime stands and thrusts into her, burying his painfully hard cock in her heat. He loved it when she got like this. Gone was the dutiful wife and in her place was an insatiable woman who demanded him to give her pleasure and had no care for who heard her. Sansa's cry of ecstasy filled the room.

"Harder, Jaime." Jaime tightened his grip on Sansa's hips in warning but steadied his pace instead.

"Jaime," his little wolf sighed impatiently. She pushed herself against his cock and tightened her walls around him.

"Fuck," Jaime hissed. Giving no other thought, Jaime pushed his body against Sansa's, one arm wrapped around her swollen belly holding her upright and thrust into her without abandon. Sansa howled as her release hit her, and the pulsing walls of her core caused Jaime to spill his seed into her. They stayed joined like that for several moments, each trying to catch their breathes. Jaime sighed deeply and kissed the back of Sansa's neck. "I think I am getting too old for this, my little wolf."


End file.
